


Far from Home

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animals, Cute, Ducklings - Freeform, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Ratings: G, Walking in the park, explodes from too much cute, rk900 is lorg and ducklings are super smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being followed?





	Far from Home

Another exhausting day for Nines after training newcomers at the police academy. Firearms training was one of his favorite things to teach, but he knew these students were going to need a lot of work. During his motorcycle ride home, he admired how nice the weather was that day. A smile appeared on his face, anticipating his usual walk to the local park.

Nines reached in his cupboard for a bag of oats and retrieved a bag of frozen corn from his freeze. The park was a bit of a walk which gave him a bit of time to ponder and enjoy his alone time. His destination was the pond where he was welcomed by the sound of multiple ducks and a few other birds around it. Families were out feeding the ducks and the kids were pointing out the small ducklings. Though, it bothered Nines that the family was feeding the ducks bread. He really wanted to inform the family of how unhealthy bread can be for the lifestyle of a duck but he didn't bother, it was none of his business. 

Nines approached the opposite end of the pond, away from the other people. He kneeled beside the pond where he was approached by a mother duck and her ducklings. Reaching into the bag of frozen corn, Nines laid a bit along the edge of the pond for the family.

“Why, hello mama duck. How are you and your ducklings doing today?” He spoke softly making sure not to frighten the family of ducks.

The bag of rolled oats was opened up and Nines laid a small handful away from the corn. The brown ducklings followed suit after their mother, eating the small bits of oats and corn. He stood back up and took a seat on the bench, watching the ducks enjoy their meal.

In the distance, three large geese were swimming in his direction. Nines glared at the geese, afraid that they would try to eat the food he laid out for the ducks. They swam in the opposite direction as if Nines glare was a laser gun. He felt something brush against his leg as he sat back. Looking down he saw the mother duck next to him.

“Hello again. Were you and the ducklings still hungry?” He carefully got up then place two more small handfuls of the corn and oats. 

Upon sitting back down, the mother duck didn't move as her ducklings swarmed around the food. She stared up at Nines in bewilderment and he smiled at the bird. He felt that it wouldn't be right to pet a wild duck but the mother duck seemed to be rather welcoming. Nines reached down and gently pet the mother duck's back. He looked at the duck to see if it became provoked from his approach. It didn't react. Iit just stared up at Nines as he continued to stroke her back.

Speckles of the oats and corn were left on the ground as the family regrouped. Nines stood up and watched the ducks hop back in the water one by one.

“See you later.” He said as if the ducks could hear him.

The sun was setting as he began to walk back home with his bag of dried oats and defrosting corn. Nines hummed softly and looked down at his phone at the time, 7:30pm. His glancing was interrupted by a small peeping noise coming from nearby him. The tall man stopped in his tracks and looked around, seeing if there was an animal nearby. Nines shrugged it off and continued to walk home. He scrolled through his phone reviewing what was going to be taught at the next class session, only to be interrupted by the peeping noise once again. Nines looked in all directions to see if there was anything there. Nothing. He was nearing his home when the peeping noise got a little louder. 

“Where is that coming from?...” Nines looked everywhere again, looking to the sky then on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something small moving. Nines turned around and took a knee as he was greeted by a teeny duckling.

“Are you lost, little one? How did you follow me so far?” The duckling tilted its head at him, most likely unable to understand him. Nines’ big hand scooped up the small bird and he continued on his way. He held the duckling close to his chest just in case it were to tip over and out of his hand.

“Do you enjoy sunny days like this, Duckie?” He gave it a temporary pet name. The duckling peeped happily in his hand. “Me too.” Nines opened up his back door connected to the kitchen and set the duckling on the counter. “It's getting late. I can't return you to the pond tonight.” He said as he looked out the window at the night sky.

Before turning in for the night, Nines dug through some kitchen items and found a small plastic container to place the duckling in. He returned to the living room where the duckling sat in the middle of the couch where Nines was once sitting. 

“Time for bed. You'll stay in this container for tonight. I'm sorry I don't have a nest for you to stay in.” He said as he picked up the duckling and placed it in the container. 

Nines placed the container on his nightstand under the lamp. He climbed under the covers and looked over at the duckling. Its eyes closed briefly and then opened slightly. “Is it warm?” Nines asked it but the duckling had its eyes shut as if it was asleep. Ducklings don't really need heat lamps after developing feathers and his lamp probably didn't produce much heat. He reached over and shut it off.

“Good night, Duckie.”

The following morning, Nines was asleep on his back, half the blankets still covered his bare torso. Something soft was rubbing against his cheek. His face did a twitch and he blindly patted around his face for whatever was rubbing against him. Feathers were around his fingers and he opened his eyes to see Duckie poking its bill to his face.  
“Good morning, little one. How did you get out of your container?” Nines sat up and held Duckie in his hand. A rumbling noise from outside had him glance over at the window. Nothing but dull skies and heavy rain.

“Well that's not good. I knew it was going to rain but not thunderstorm like this.” He sighed heavily and scratched Duckie’s back with his finger. “I didn't want to keep mama duck waiting...” Nines frowned and placed Duckie back in the container. “I'll have to have you stay in here for now while I go wash up.”

The large man stretched and lazily got up to go to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, Nines ran his free hand through his hair. A small peep came from the right side of him in the doorway. He stopped brushing and looked over at Duckie staring up at him. With a foamy toothpaste covered mouth, Nines picked up Duckie and placed it on the counter. “You weren't supposed to leave, you silly duck.” Nines said as he continued to brush his teeth.

The remainder of the day consisted of Nines’ daily routine with the company of Duckie. It sat beside his laptop as he worked on future powerpoints that were needed for upcoming classes at the police academy. 

It sat on the couch and watched him while he did pull ups on the pull up bar in his bedroom doorway. It jumped with him as he did jumping jacks. He laughed at the little duckling as it flapped its wings and jumped as if it was doing jumping jacks too. 

Duckie even joined Nines at the dinner table. He looked for a small lid belonging to a jar and used it as a plate. A small cap belonging to a water bottle served as Duckies water bowl. The dinner menu included mashed potatoes, a steak and mixed veggies for Nines, giving the peas from his veggie mix to Duckie. 

“Are you enjoying your food?” He asked the duckling. It peeped happily and flapped its wings. “Don't tell mama duck you had the chance to eat peas, I haven't gotten the chance to bring it for the rest of your family.” Nines joked and scratched Duckie's back playfully.

After dinner, Nines showered up and had Duckie wait patiently on the bathroom counter. The duckling looked in the mirror at itself and attempted to peck at the mirror as if it was another duckling or a sibling. Nines exited the shower and saw what it was doing while he wrapped himself in a towel. 

“Ah, so you've discovered your own reflection.” He leaned down to Duckie and pointed at the mirror, 

“You see that? That's you.” The duckling looked up at Nines then back in the mirror. As it kept looking in the mirror, Nines picked it up. Duckie’s eyes wouldn’t lose contact with the mirror until they left the bathroom. “It's time for bed, little one, you can admire yourself tomorrow.” 

Nines placed Duckie on the nightstand and got cozy in bed. He looked at the plastic container that he had Duckie stay in the night before, thinking of how uncomfortable Duckie probably was. “Maybe I won't put you in the container tonight. What's the use of having you in there if you had the ability to jump out of it?” Nines picked up the duckling and rested it on his chest.

The Duckling adjusted itself and took a seat, closing its eyes. The man reached over and turned off his light, shuffling around once more to get comfortable. Using the moonlight shining through the window, Nines moved his finger to scratch Duckies back, “The weather will be better tomorrow. Then we can get you back to mama duck.” He yawned softly and drifted off to sleep, his hand lightly rested on Duckie like a blanket.

The sun was bright as it was shining almost directly at Nines face. He laid on his side with his arm extended over the other portion of his full sized bed. Within his hand was Duckie, burrowed in his palm. 

Nines opened his eyes and used his other hand to try to block out the sun. He heard small peeping noises as his eyes adjusted back from the brightness. “Are you excited to see Mama again, Duckie?”

Excited peeping noises came from the duckling. Nines smiled and brought the baby up to the pillow, placing it right next to him. The small duckling waddled around a bit, 

“Good.” Nines said. Duckie waddled over and rested itself against the man's forehead. Nines cooed at the small bird and scratched its back with his finger. After a few more minutes of lazing in bed and watching Duckie walk around, the two finally got cleaned up.

The park was much quieter than usual. The morning just contained people running or biking along the trail. No kids around since they were at school during this time. Duckie tried to walk around within Nines’ cupped hand but had nowhere to go as it looked around seeing where they were. The two approached Nines’ usual area where he feeds the ducks. In the distance was the Mama duck and the remaining ducklings. Duckie began to hop around in Nines hand as the duck's family was swimming to them.

The mama duck arrived at the edge with her ducklings behind her. “Hello mama duck. How are you today?” Nines smiled at the bird. “I didn't bring any food with me this time but I do have something of yours.” He carefully placed Duckie in the water in front of the mama duck. 

The two ducks shared a moment of reunification and made happy quacky noises to each other. “Your little one managed to follow me home the other day. Not very sure of why or how but I promise you, I kept your duckling safe.” Both of the ducks looked at Nines and bobbed their heads at him. This was a sign of happiness and satisfaction.  
He pointed at Duckie who was swimming around by its siblings.“Keep an eye on that one. Make sure it doesn't run away again. The world is a scary place.” Nines stood back up and watched as the family of ducks swam away into the tall pond weeds. 

“See you later, Duckie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this on a whim with other ideas from my discord friends. I like RK900 having a soft spot for cute things. (ducklings, kittens, baby bats). I have also never written fluff before so this is my first. I'm usually writing that filthy smut like as seen in my other works. Speaking of smut, I am also teamed up witth other friends on our fic, "Aphrodite." It IS taking a little bit for us to get chapters out because life happens and writers block happens. It contains some RK2500/1760 and definitely other explicit themes ;) I also realized I kinda got this thing for naming fics after songs I listen to. This one is "Far from Home" by Swanky Tunes.
> 
> Ask me for a link for our RK1760 discord! I would be more than welcome to send one on over!


End file.
